


Wish i could stay

by Probablywestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probablywestallen/pseuds/Probablywestallen
Summary: Barry is sadly still in jail but he breaks out for a little bit to come visit iris. Some may say it's sad some may say it's cliche but it is smut. That's for sure. ;)





	Wish i could stay

**Author's Note:**

> Barry breaks out of jail to come to visit iris for a little. Just helping you get through these long hiatus days. I fear for summer.

Barry lays on his lonely jail bed thinking of well.. what he's always thinking about .. Iris. He remembers seeing her face when she first saw what had happened he remembers hearing her reaction when he called her from jail. She felt shocked, horrified. broken. And she had every right to it feels like just yesterday that he got back from the speedforce which he was in for 6 months. While iris was left on earth not knowing if he was dead or alive. It feels like just yesterday that what was supposed to be the best day of her life was interupted by nazis anyone's nightmare. And now this. Barry wondered what she was thinking about right about now. She imagined her crying or in shock. He had to know.

 

Barry gets up from his now empty jail bed faces the jail wall and whispers to himself "Barry its okay, your not a bad person you didn't kill anybody and you will be right back" he told himself "all your doing is making sure iris is okay". Barry then stared at the wall closed his eyes and before he knew it he was outside of the big jail house. " It's okay Barry" he told himself "you will be right back". He looked back at the big house and started to run home to iris.

 

When Barry arrived to their loft he couldn't bring himself to barge into his own loft he wondered to himself "what if she doesn't want to see me?" "what if by she seeing me and me having to leave again will only hurt her worse?". But Barry didn't care he just needed to see her even if it was just a glimpse. He had to make sure she was okay. 

Barry then phased through their front door and looked around the living room and kitchen. No sign of Iris. He started to walk upstairs. When he heard the shower. He wondered how long she has been in their he knows Iris takes long showers when she's stressed or angry or sad. Considering she was feeling all three right about now Barry guessed she was in there til' the hot water ran out. The water shut off and the shower door slowly opened. Iris was standing their in a white towel around her hair and body. Just staring at her bed in a sad depressed way. Barry remembers Iris saying she couldn't sleep in the bed without him while he was in the speedforce. Barry face fell. Iris stopped staring at their bed then walked over to their dresser where she pulled out Barry's superman shirt. He smirked and started to walk closer to their bedroom.

Barry took a deep breath and finally stepped in their bedroom. "Iris?" Barry's face staring at his feet. "Iris i-i am so sorry" Barry begins to tear up. " I-I know i could've That I should've been more careful". Barry's voice begins to break "An- and i totally understand if you don't want me here" barry looks up at Iris "I just had to-". Iris ran to Barry before he could speak another word. Her tongue down his throat , her arms clutching his back never wanting to let him go ever again. 

"Barry!" Iris yelled not being able to contain her smile. "Barry your here, your really here.". Iris lips were back on Barry's " Barry I missed you so much" Iris starts kissing Barry's neck. 

"Iris-" Barry said weakly. "I-I can't stay" Barry said sadly. Iris stopped and looked at him "I know Barry i'm not stupid your on trial for murder for crying out loud". Barry stared at Iris stunned. "But that doesn't mean we can't make this trip worth while" Iris exclaimed as she began kissing Barry's neck again. Barry couldn't take it anymore he picked Iris up wrapping her legs against his waist making her body towel fall and dropped her on their bed.

Iris came to the edge of the bed and started to kiss his neck again while Barry closed his eyes falling into her movements. "Barry i've missed you so much" Iris said as she started to zip down his orange iron heights jumper. Barry finally fell into what was happening and in a few seconds Barry was almost completely naked besides his boxers. Iris then stood up at the edge of their bed grabbed Barry by the neck and started to kiss him roughly. Barry then picked iris up by her thighs while Iris wrapped her legs around barry's long waist. She could feel him beneath her he was as hard as a rock.Barry walked Iris to the left side of their bed while Iris was still kissing hi rapidly unwilling to let him go. Barry then layed Iris down gently on the soft comforter. 

Barry the pulled away from Iris and said "Let me show you how much i missed you" Barry smirked as he got on his knees and began to kiss Iris's cheek, then neck, then chest, then thigh until he found her center. He began to stare at it asking himself how he ever could've left this. He began to softly lick her center. Causing Iris to moan his name. He liked that. He started to begin getting more sloppier more into it every second. She tasted so good he thought to himself. "God i missed you Iris" as he said while looking up to find Iris biting her lip from the pleasure she was receiving. Her back arched. She opened her mouth "Jus- just wait is my turn next" Iris said breath heavy. 

But that didn't speed Barry up he intended to take his time giving iris all the pleasure she deserves. He started again eating her everywhere he knew all her favorite spots. But he saved her clit for last. He swirled his his tongue around making her jump, squirl and scream his name. " Ba-Bar-Barry i-im going to barry". He knew what that meant before she could finish her sentence he put two vibrating fingers inside her without any warning while still making circles around her clitoris. Iris gasped loudly pushing herself up from the bed. "Barry!" Iris yelled as her juices poured out on Barry's fingers. Barry smirked he loved that. He stared at Iris shaking on the bed and he could't help but smile. 

When Iris finally caught her breath she stood up next to Barry and said "my turn". Iris then pushed barry to the edge of the bed and pulled down his boxer's. Barry was as hard as a rock.... just the way she liked it. She began tracing her mouth on his tip licking up the precum that was already dripping. Barry moaned "Iris-" barry's head falls back in disbelief and satisfaction. How did i get this lucky he thought to himself. Iris then started to pump Barry before she slid her whole mouth onto barry's self-standing boner. She slides down his length slowly never taking her eyes off his face. Barry's hand grabbed Iris hair " God i love you" he exclaimed. Then Iris started to pick up the pace going faster and faster on Barry's length. Iris felt a vibration in her mouth. "I-I Iris i-i i'm not going to last". That's when Iris finally stopped and went up and started to kiss his neck while sitting on his lap. She didn't feel like searching for a condom she needed him inside her now. 

She was kissing him passionately as she she slid down on his length and started to move her hips straddling him. "fuck" barry yelped out, his hands on her hips helping her. Iris couldn't help but scream his name while she pounced up and down on his hard length and that's when Barry began to vibrate. " Barr-barry i-im" iris said while she began to unravel herself on barry's length. "Barry!" iris said still moving her hips though her orgasm. "Barry's eyes were in the back of his head when he yelled "I-I Iris!". Iris felt barry's warm liquid inside her and she felt complete. Iris rests her head on Barry's chest. 

She falls to Barry's side. Barry grabs Iris's hand and begins to kiss it when Iris says " Bar-Barry that was-was". "Amazing" Barry said finishing Iris's sentence. "yea-yea amazing".They just layed there holding eachother in their arms never wanting to let go again. But they both knew it was going to end.

"Iri-" Barry said before Iris stopped him. "Barry I already know what your going to say" Iris says softly"But can you just wait until i fall asleep I don't think I can watch you leave again Barry". Barry kisses Iris's head knowing how she feels knowing that he couldn't stay, knowing he would have to leave her again. So he waited until she fell asleep. He waited until she fell asleep and some time after that just holding her in his arms because he wanted to stay here,with her, with his home but he knew couldn't. So, he got up grabbed his Iron heights jumpsuit and walked slowly out the house looking back at Iris and couldn't help but shed a tear. Iris woke up that morning to an empty bed and she couldn't help but hold herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Leave your thoughts good or bad in the comments below please! :) And tell me if I should do a sequel to this i have some ideas.


End file.
